The Last Fairy Tail
by tydolt99
Summary: Natsu has lived in Magnolia with Lucy, Loki, Ezra, and others for two years. For the previous four years, he ran around the world trying to escape Grey, someone who used to be his friend. Now, Grey is at Fairy Tail High with Natsu and has a way to stop Natsu from running away from Magnolia again. Now, Natsu must learn to live with Grey and his romantic advances. Warning: Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1: Fear

Chapter 1: Fear

**HEY GUYS! THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER IN A STORY ABOUT NATSU/GREY IN HIGH SCHOOL, I HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG IT WILL BE. THERE IS NO MAGIC IN THIS STORY, ITS REAL LIFE STYLE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARECTERS.**

**WARNING!: YAOI, NATSU/GREY, BOY X BOY, WHATEVER YOU WANNA CALL IT. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI/WHATEVER.**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! =D**

Chapter 1: Fear

_Natsu dreamed of running. He ran, and he ran, but he could never get away from that evil that plagued him. Halfway across the country: a school with many children, growing and learning. But there was one that caught Natsu's eye. Years passed in seconds, and that child grew, but in the end, Natsu had to run. Hundreds of miles away, in a different school. Friends, teachers, happiness went with him there. But that child appeared again._

_That child was the horror that painted Natsu's nightmares. No matter how far Natsu ran, or for how long he ran, that child would always appear, somehow. That child chased Natsu halfway around the world, making him run, so many times. He ran from school to school, country to country. Until one day, a girl found him, shivering in the cold of winter on the sidewalk against the wall, hugging his knees._

_"What's your name?" The girl asked, her voice happy, yet curious about the strange, pink haired boy hugging himself on the sidewalk._

_"N-Natsu." The boy replied timidly, not sure how to act around her. No one ever paid him any attention on the cold streets, instead opting to pass him by without a second glance._

_"Do you want to come to my house?" The girl asked, unable to let a boy like Natsu sit alone in the cold streets. "I have ramen I could share." She said with a big smile, hoping to tempt the boy to come with her._

_Natsu brightened up at the mention of food. "Really? You mean it?" He asked excitedly, for warm ramen would be the best thing ever for him on a cold day like it was._

_"Yep!" The girl said, grabbing Natsu's wrist, pulling him along. "My name's Lucy, by the way." She smiled, happy to have a new friend._

_Lucy's parents were kindhearted people, and like Lucy, wouldn't be able to let a fourteen year old boy sit out in the cold. They gave him food and shelter, and Natsu ended up staying with them and going to school with Lucy._

_That lasted for a year. In the height of summer the next year, Natsu was walking home, alone, humming and enjoying the warmth of the bright sun._

_"Hello, Pinky." A voice said from behind Natsu, filled with evil glee. Natsu froze, the color draining from his face. "Took me long enough to find you. I was worried that you left the country." The voice continued with mock concern. The owner of the voice slung an arm around Natsu's shoulder._

_Natsu couldn't move a muscle. The child had found him. The one who used to be Natsu's friend, the one who had ruined Natsu's life, had found him. Memories came back to him in a torrent of fear and sadness. _

_"Whoa, I didn't know you were like that! I guess pink suits you better than we thought." Someone who Natsu had once considered a friend. "Wow, your weird, Natsu. Wanna go out with me?" A voice that enjoyed Natsu's shame and embarrassment, and a chorus of laughter following it. Natsu's cheeks had turned bright red, astonished by the betrayal he felt. And that one child, standing at the front of the room with that cursed piece of paper in his hand, grinning._

_Natsu couldn't take it again. He never wanted to see the kid again. So he did the only thing he could. He took his fist and slammed it into the face of the child who had his arm around Natsu, and ran. Natsu ran, and ran, away from the city, away from the country._

_Natsu didn't come home to Lucy's house that night. He didn't come the next night, or the night after. He didn't come to school either. Lucy and her parents were worried sick; they called the police, who sent out a search party. After a month of searching, the police called off the hunt, while Lucy cried and cried over her lost friend._

_All the while, Natsu ran and ran, to different schools and to countries. Halfway around the world, he ran. He was never safe for more than a couple months at a time, the child always appearing by Natsu's side like a shadow. He ran for three years before finally returning to Magnolia where Lucy lived. She welcomed him back with no questions, knowing that Natsu wouldn't have run without a good reason._

_For two years, Natsu lived in Magnolia. He went to Fairy Tail High with Lucy, got his own house, and was happy. But that child stayed with him, living in Natsu's dreams, hiding in the shadows of his nightmares, a constant reminder of why he ran_

"Natsu! Wake up! You'll be late for school!" Lucy said franticly at a sleeping pink haired boy. The time was seven fifteen.

Natsu groaned, unwilling to wake up and get out of his warm bed. "Five more minutes!" He muttered into his pillow.

"Natsu! Its seven fifteen!" She yelled. "You were supposed to wake up forty five minutes ago!" She ripped the covers off of Natsu, earning a loud moan from him. Natsu tried to put one of his pillows over his body. Lucy sweat dropped. "We have a test first thing today, Natsu." She said drily. "Freed will give you a zero _plus_ make your life miserable for the next two months if you're late. Also we missed the bus."

That woke Natsu up. "Crap!" He yelled, not wanting to face his strict teacher's wrath. "Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" He jumped out of his bed and ran into the bathroom to take a shower, slamming the door behind him. A second later, he cracked the door open and poked his head out. "How did you get into my house, Lucy?" He asked, somewhat fearful that his friend could get into his house whenever she wanted. Though Lucy was his best friend, she could be scary as hell sometimes.

Lucy smiled. "I know where you keep your spare key Natsu." She said like there was nothing weird about that in the entire world. "You're sooooo predictable." Natsu sweat dropped and closed the door to take a shower.

Ten minutes later, Natsu was in his uniform running out the door with Lucy, his school bag in one hand, a pastry in the other. "Fome en!" (Come on!) Natsu yelled, running in the direction of the school, with Lucy following close behind.

It took them twenty minutes to get to school. They arrived in the courtyard where other students were lounging around waiting for the first bell. It was seven fifty when they got there, leaving them with ten minutes extra to get to class. "That could have ended badly." Natsu said, relieved that he wouldn't have to fight with his least favorite teacher.

"It's your fault, sleepyhead." Lucy said drily. "We missed the buss because of you. Hmmmm… I wonder where Ezra is."

Natsu flinched at the mention of the scarlet haired girl. "No. No you don't wonder where Ezra is." Ezra was the force that kept the otherwise wild Natsu in check, usually with physical means.

"Fine." Lucy huffed. "We'll see her in class anyways." Lucy said, not ready to argue with her best friend this early in the morning.

The bell rung eight times, and the two went to their first class along with some other kids. Natsu and Lucy were in class 2-B, meaning that they had Freed for their first class, or, in other words, a grueling test. They walked into the classroom. Natsu took his seat, which was on the right side of the classroom, halfway back and up against the window, with Lucy sitting to his left. Freed was sitting at his desk, glaring at all the students as they walked in.

Once all the students were in, Freed stood up and moved to the center of the classroom. After glaring at them for a minute, he spoke. "The test today is canceled." No one in the class made a sound, because Freed was so unpredictable that no one knew if he was telling the truth or not. "We have a new student." There was no emotion whatsoever in his voice. "His name, is Grey Fullbuster, and I'm not going to shove a test down his throat the first day of school. The test will be nest week."

Natsu paled. He didn't care about the test at all anymore. It was that name. '_Grey Fullbuster… is here? How did he find me again?_' That was all that Natsu could think. Six years ago, Natsu had fallen in love with his best friend, Grey. For a year he held it in, until one day, Natsu wrote a love letter to Grey saying what he felt, and left it in Grey's locker. When Grey found it, he took it, and read it in front of the entire class.

Natsu became the laughing stock of his class. He couldn't stand the teasing and the hate that was directed at him, so he ran away. He was fourteen at that time. For three years Natsu ran around the world, always trying to get away from Grey. But every time, before long, Grey found him, and Natsu would run somewhere else. Two years before, Natsu had settled down in Magnolia with Lucy, and thought he had finally escaped Grey. But it seemed he was wrong.

The door opened, and Grey walked in with a smug expression on his face as he surveyed the class. Grey was tall for his age, almost half a head taller than Natsu. He had raven black hair, and deep blue eyes. Grey was annoyingly handsome as well, which was always a pain for Natsu. His deep blue eyes landed on Natsu, who was looking down his desk, trying to be unnoticed. But of course, Natsu had the most eye-drawing hair color in the class. Natsu could feel Grey's eyes boring down on him.

"Grey, go sit behind Natsu." Gajeel said sternly to Grey. Natsu cursed his luck that the only open seat was behind him. Grey walked slowly down towards Natsu, enjoying how Natsu squirmed underneath Grey's gaze. As Grey passed Natsu, he stuck his hand out and ruffled Natsu's soft pink hair. Natsu flinched at Grey's touch.

"Hey Pinky. How's it been?" Grey said maliciously with an evil grin on his face, quietly enough that no one else besides Natsu would hear him. "I'm looking forward to catching up with you."

Natsu was white as a sheet. He couldn't move, he couldn't think, and he didn't know what to do. Grey, the bane of his life, was at Fairy Tail. Again. '_Why does he do this to me?_' Natsu wondered in distress. '_Why does he follow me wherever I go? Does he enjoy my pain that much?_' Natsu could feel Grey's eyes boring into Natsu's back.

"Do you know him?" Lucy asked, referring to the new student. She was concerned about her friend, because usually, Natsu was loud and welcoming to any new student. When Grey came, Natsu just freaked out.

"N-n-no." Natsu said shakily. "I-I've never met him b-before in my l-life." Natsu didn't want to have to leave Magnolia again, it had become his home.

Freed's class passed a usual. He yelled at them, insulted them, and taught them a little bit in between all of that. Though it all passed by in a haze for Natsu, who usually spent his time fighting with Freed. Lucy occasionally shot worried glances at her friend, wondering what was up with him. After an hour, the bell rung, and the class was released for a half hour break. Most of the students went out to the hall to talk with their friends from other classes, but some kids stayed in the classroom, including Natsu and Lucy.

Lucy walked over to where Natsu was sitting. "Hey, Natsu? You alright?" She asked, concern obvious in her voice.

"Yea, I'm fine." Natsu said as he stood up. He walked past Lucy towards the center of the classroom with his head down.

"I can tell something's wrong, Natsu." Lucy said, following him. She tried to look into his eyes, but Natsu looked away. "Seriously, you're not yourself. What's the matter?"

"Nothing, Lucy." Natsu muttered. "I'm fine, really." Natsu yelped as he felt a strong hand grab the back of his collar and start to drag him backwards towards the door. "Hey!" Natsu struggled and looked back over his shoulder. "What the hell—" He stopped when he saw it was Grey dragging him. Natsu resigned himself to just being dragged away.

"Hey!" Lucy yelled at Grey. "Who do you think you are?" A dark aura was forming around her. She was worried about her best friend.

"Shut up." Grey said in a totally casual tone, which shocked Lucy. "You're annoying. Don't worry, I'll give him back in a couple minutes." Grey said as he dragged Natsu out the door. Lucy looked at Natsu, and saw his eyes were totally helpless.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Lucy asked the world. "I'm gonna go find Ezra." Lucy walked out of the classroom, looking for the scarlet haired president of the class.

Meanwhile, Grey dragged Natsu up to the roof, which was probably the only place in the school which wasn't swarmed with people. He let go of Natsu, who sat down, and sat a couple feet away from Natsu with a smirk on his face. "Long time no see, Pinky." Grey said darkly. Natsu just looked away.

"How long has it been?" Grey asked him. "Two years? I've missed your rosy locks." Grey knew that Natsu hated being teased about his hair.

Instead of replying, Natsu struck out with a fist aimed at Grey's face. Grey easily caught Natsu's fist. "Why are you following me?" Natsu muttered.

"Hmm? Why am I following you?" Grey asked, and laughed. "I think you already know the answer to that." Grey reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of folded paper. It was old, and looked as if it had been opened and refolded many times.

Natsu's eyes widened with shock when he saw the paper. "Y-you still have that?" He asked in shock.

"Of course I do." Grey replied. "You don't think I would of forgotten _that_ easily, do you lover boy?" Grey smiled evilly and unfolded the paper. "_Dear Grey, I don't know how to say this, but—_"

"Shut up!" Natsu yelled at him, cutting him off. "That was six years ago! Why are you still following me? You're like, the world's most devoted stalker!"

"It's fun." Grey said not really caring. "I get to travel the world, see different countries and schools, and," He grinned. "I get to see you and your rosy hair more, Pinky."

"I hate you." Natsu mumbled and looked away. "I just want to settle down and have friends… But you won't let me do that, will you!" Natsu shouted the last part before looking down again.

Grey put two fingers under Natsu's chin and forced his head up. When Natsu looked up, Grey's face was inches from his smiling deviously. Natsu tried to scramble away, but Grey stopped him with a strong arm around Natsu's waist.

"Ever kissed someone before, Natsu?" Grey asked.

"N-no…" Natsu replied, blushing, trying to look away from Grey, but Grey wouldn't allow it.

"You're so cute, ya know that Natsu?" Grey said.

"What? –umph!" Natsu was cut off by Grey sealing his lips on Natsu's, slowly moving so that Natsu was on his back with Grey on top of him, kissing Natsu roughly.

Natsu tried to shove Grey off him, but Grey was like a dead weight. The need to breath arose, and Natsu tried to move his face away from Grey's so he could breathe. After a couple seconds more, Grey let go, both of them panting for air.

"How was that for a first kiss?" Grey asked as he got off Natsu. Natsu couldn't speak or move, his mind was reeling from the shock of what just happened. Grey grunted, shrugged, and started walking to the door back down to the school. Natsu just laid there, unmoving. Natsu waited till he was sure Grey was gone, and then let the tears flow.

Grey had kissed Natsu. Six years ago, Natsu had confessed his love to Grey, who had rejected him in the most violent, emotionally scarring way possible for a fourteen year old boy. He then chased Natsu around the world for the half decade, humiliating him everywhere he went. And now, he had the nerve to come and _kiss_ Natsu. Natsu was shocked beyond belief.

Natsu didn't go back to school the entire day.

**LINE**

**WELL, I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE R/R, AND TELL ME IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES IN IT! I'LL TRY AND GET THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON, I AM ALSO WRITING ANOTHER NATGREY STORY RIGHT NOW. UNTIL NEXT TIME! =D**


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion

Chapter 2: Confusion

**HEY GUYS! IT'S ME AGAIN! =D THIS IS MY SECOND CHAPTER OF MY SECOND FAIRY TAIL FANFIC. ONCE AGAIN, IT'S NO MAGIC OR ANYTHING. HMMMM I'M REALLY LIKING THIS SERIES. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, AND SORRY ABOUT THE PERSONALITY TWEEKS I PUT IN. ALSO, I APOLIGIZE IN ADVANCE IF THE FORMATTING WITH THE TABBING KEEPS CHANGING, I KNOW THAT BUGS SOME PEOPLE MAJORLY. SORRY, IT SEEMS THAT I POSTED CH 1 AS CH 2 YESTERDAY, SORRY ABOUT THAT. THANKS TO MY GOOD FRIEND HAPPYTHEEXCEED FOR CATCHING THAT AND TELLING ME. SO HERE IS THE ACTUAL CH 2! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARECTERS, HOWEVER MUCH I WISH I DID.**

**WARNING: YAIO, BOY X BOY, WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS KIND OF STUFF.**

Natsu's mind was still reeling from the events from over two hours before. Grey, the bane of Natsu's existence, had kissed him. Grey, who had chased him half was around the world, had kissed Natsu. Grey had brought Natsu up to the roof of the school at break, and there, he kissed Natsu, where anyone could have seen them.

Natsu couldn't make heads or tails about why Grey did it. Six years previously, Natsu was best friends with Grey in a small town in western Fiore, and in junior high, Natsu fell in love with his handsome friend. Afraid to face him directly, Natsu had written a note to Grey, who later read it out loud to the entire class. The humiliation was so great, that three days after, Natsu ran away to Magnolia.

What he didn't account for was the face that Grey followed Natsu. Grey would appear in Natsu's life, wherever Natsu ran to. Every time, he would humiliate Natsu in a different way, never letting Natsu forget the mistake he made when he fell in love with that bastard. Every time when Grey appeared, in a matter of days, Natsu ran away to a different school in a different town.

And now, Grey kissed Natsu. He didn't make fun of Natsu, he didn't try and humiliate Natsu, he just kissed him. What Natsu couldn't figure out, was _why_? The questions roamed around in Natsu's head till he fell into the abyss of sleep.

Meanwhile...

Grey sat down at one of the tables in the courtyard with a girl on either side of him. Though it was only his first day, Grey had already begun to attract girls to him. With his handsome looks, it was impossible not to. He smiled and chuckled to himself, though he couldn't help but wonder where Pinky had run off to.

"Where is he." It was a statement, not a question that was directed at him with so much hate. A girl with long scarlet red hair glared down at him, anger burning behind her eyes. Behind her were Lucy and her boyfriend, Loki.

"Ah yes, I'm Grey." Grey said in a casual voice, obviously not caring what the red haired girl thought. "And you are?"

"Ezra Scarlet, student council president." The girl said as she sat down across from Grey. Ezra glared at each girl by him in turn, effectively scaring them away to other tables. "Once again, what did you do to Natsu."

"Oh, you mean Pinky?" Ezra's eyes narrowed at the name. She was one of the few people that knew that Natsu hated being teased about the color of his hair more than anything else. "I pulled him aside for a chat, friend to friend. Though, I don't know where he ran off to."

Ezra's glare intensified, but Grey took it without flinching whatsoever. "_Where_ did you 'pull him aside for a chat'?"

"Why should I tell you, _Miss Scarlet_?" He said, standing up. "You're not the boss of me. Pinky will make his way back to you eventually; he already did once, didn't he?"

Ezra stood up menacingly. If she had a sword, she would have gutted Grey then and there. She was one of Natsu's few friends from six years previously, before Natsu had run off without a word. "If you do _anything_ to Natsu, so help me I will…"

"You'll what? Kill me?" Grey laughed and turned around. "Pinky and I have been friends for a _very_ long time, so I would suggest you stay out of other people's business." Grey said as he walked away, dropping his empty noodles box in the trash can, before heading back inside the school building.

"Dammit!" Ezra yelled, banging her fist on the table as soon as Grey was inside the building. "What did he do to Natsu? I wouldn't be able to stand it if Natsu ran off like that again!" Ezra collapsed back down on the table, defeated.

"It'll be fine, Ezra." Lucy said, patting her back. "We'll figure out what happened between the two of them."

Meanwhile….

_Natsu was dreaming. He was lying on his back in a snow covered park looking at the sky. On his right, a large tree obscured part of his vision ,and there was a set of swings to his left. 'Wait a minute…' Natsu thought 'I recognize this place! It's Magnolia park… six years ago.'_

_This was the first place Natsu had come across in his attempt to escape Grey. Natsu was fourteen at the time, almost fifteen. After running away from Grey in Dugmore, Natsu's home town in the west, he had taken trains heading east, and ended up in the sprawling city of Magnolia._

_Natsu was cold, tired, and looked terrible. He was the person that mothers would steer their children away from, saying "Don't end up like him" to them. But there was nothing Natsu could do about it. He was out of Jewel to pay for food or shelter, and no one would take someone like him in for a job._

_Snowflakes began to softly rain down from the sky. Natsu figured that he should find some shelter, but he didn't feel like moving. He figured he might as well let the snow cover him in a frozen blanket of white…_

_One snowflake gently floated down on landed on Natsu's lips. It wasn't cold, but warm and gentle as it landed on him. A gust of wind floated by Natsu, gently caressing his frozen cheek. The wind was warm like the snowflake, when it should have been bitterly cold. Another snowflake landed on Natsu forehead, the warmth staying there for a couple seconds before leaving him again. Natsu whimpered at the loss of the warm snowflakes, and reached out with his hands to try and hold the warmness. Natsu's hands collided with solid flesh._

Natsu woke up from the dream, his eyes snapping open. Above him was Grey, smiling, looking down at Natsu, who had been sleeping seconds before.

It wasn't a cruel or malicious smile that Grey wore, nor was it a smile which enjoyed Natsu's humiliation. It was a genuine, happy smile that Natsu hadn't seen on Grey for years. "Go back to sleep Pinky." Grey said gently. "You're so cute and peaceful when you sleep." With that, Grey leaned down and planted a light kiss on Natsu's forehead.

"The hell Grey!" Natsu yelled, shoving Grey away from him as he blushed and sat up. "What kind of pervert watches people when they sleep?"

"Oh, Pinky," Grey said with a sigh. "I'll only ever be a pervert for you." Grey's smile widened as Natsu's blush deepened. Natsu grunted at Grey, obviously annoyed.

"Why are you here Grey?" Natsu asked, frustrated. "Why do you insist on humiliating me wherever I go? Can't you just leave me alone?" He looked down at the ground.

"Pinky, Pinky, Pinky." Grey said. "I follow you 'cause I can't stand being away from you." Grey sounded defeated, though Natsu knew it was just a trick to humiliate him, as it always was.

Grey hooked two fingers under Natsu's chin and forced him to look at Grey. They stared at each other for a moment, before Grey smiled, leaned in, and kissed Natsu, causing him to light up like a crimson Christmas tree.

Natsu pulled away from Grey. "Stop it, seriously!" Natsu said timidly. "This is sexual harassment!"

"You're so cute when you blush Natsu." Grey said, another smile yet playing on his shameless face.

"Arrgh!" Natsu shouted, his blush deepening even more. "J-just leave me alone. You've been chasing me for six years! How much is enough for you and your twisted mind?"

"I'll never have enough of you, Pinky." Grey said. He looked up as the bell signaling lunch's end sounded. "Wanna come to class with me?" Grey asked, his usual smirk dancing slightly on his face.

"Course not." Natsu said, turning away from Grey. "Just leave me alone."

Grey stood up. "Alright, fine Pinky." He said, turning to the door. "I'll see you soon enough." He walked off the roof, the door to the stairs clanging shut behind him.

As soon as he knew Grey was gone, Natsu laid back down on the hard ground, and let the tears he had been holding on flow out. Why did Grey have to torture Natsu like that? Would he ever be satisfied? Natsu let tears fall, and confusion roam his mind as he feel back down into a dreamless sleep.

Natsu woke to the sound of the end-of-school bell. He looked up at the light blue sky, and the clouds that floated peacefully around in it. '_Why can't I be like that?_' Natsu asked himself. '_Why can't I just be free and happy like everyone else?_'

He heard the sound of doors opening three floors below him, and students walking out, chatting and enjoying the presence of their friends. His friends! Ezra and Lucy would probably be strangling Grey by now. Natsu chuckled to himself. '_The idiot deserves Ezra's full-on wrath._' He thought to himself.

Even though Natsu was totally independent and was fine on his own, Lucy and Ezra were still extremely overprotective of him. They had both been his friends before he ran off the first time, and they didn't want him to leave again, so they always kept a close eye on Natsu.

Natsu wait a couple more minutes before he was pretty sure that the teaches would of left the classrooms, and stiffly rose up from the ground, his back protesting after hours of sleeping on the tough concrete of the roof.

He slowly walked over to the door and opened it, going down the stairs as slowly as possible. He reached the second floor where his class room was, and after peeking inside to make sure that no one was there, opened the door to get his book bag. It was under his desk, right where he had left it.

Natsu walked out of the classroom with his book bag slung over his shoulder. He then proceeded down the stairs and out the door. He walked across the courtyard, heading in the direction of the road.

"Natsu." He froze in his tracks, the color draining from his face. Lucy stepped out from behind a tree where she was almost certainly waiting for him. "Where the hell were you?!" She yelled at Natsu. "We were worried sick about you! We thought that Grey guy had beat you up and dumped you down the garbage chute or something!"

She walked over him and put a hand on his cheek. "Natsu," She said, her voice much softer. "Really, where were you? And what did that creep do to you?" Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with concern.

"I-I'm fine." Natsu said, looking away from Lucy. "I just… wasn't feeling well. And, G-Grey didn't do anything to me, honestly." Lucy sighed, but knew better than the pry. Natsu would reveal it to her in due time.

"At least let me walk you home." Lucy said, smiling. Natsu looked at her and gave her his special grin that would make anyone's heart, boy or girl, melt.

They walked home in silence. But, as they turned onto Natsu's street, he stopped and looked at Lucy. "Luce?" he asked. She looked up at him, her eyes questioning. "I'm, ummm, well…" Natsu started

"What is it Natsu?" Lucy asked, fear starting to creep into her voice.

"I'm… I'm thinking about leaving again." Natsu blurted out. He looked at Lucy to gauge her reaction. Her face filled with utter shock and horror.

"What?" She said loudly, almost shouting. "You're leaving again? You can't!" She said, fearful that her friend might leave again. "The last time, we thought you were dead! You can't leave us like that again!"

"L-Lucy…" Natsu said, trying to comfort her. "I said I'm thinking, not that I will…"

"It's because of that Grey kid, isn't it?" Lucy said, her eyes brimming with tears. "What did he do to you? He's the reason you ran away last time, isn't he?"

"N-No, Lucy, that's not it." Natsu said. He was totally on the defensive now.

"No!" Lucy shouted. "You're not leaving us again! It was hard enough with you gone for four years, I don't think I would be able to handle it again!" She looked into Natsu's eyes, and he could see a passionate fire burning behind be deep brown eyes. "I don't care what happens; I won't let you leave again. I'll get him arrested; I'll hire someone to beat him up, anything." She said, a tear running down her cheek. "Just don't go again. Please Natsu."

Natsu was taken aback by the large display of emotion. "O-Okay, Luce." He said softly. "I'll make sure to talk to you and Ezra before I do anything at all, alright?"

"Okay, Natsu." She replied. She reached out and wrapped her arms around her friend, hugging him tightly. Natsu slowly put his arms around her and patted her back.

They walked the rest of the way to Natsu's small house in awkward silence. The two waved and said their goodbyes before Natsu walked up to his front door, and Lucy headed towards her house. After a minute of fishing around his bag, Natsu pulled out the key and unlocked the door. He walked inside, slipped his shoes off by the door, and walked into the living room. When he turned the lights on, he paled.

Grey was sitting on Natsu's couch, looking as comfortable as he could possibly be.

"Hey Pinky." Grey said with a smirk while Natsu just stared at him. "How ya doing?" Grey asked Natsu in a casual tone as he stood up. He walked past Natsu into the kitchen. "What's for dinner?"

Natsu finally found his voice. "H-h-how did you get in here?" He sputtered at Grey, who was smiling broadly.

Grey grinned. "Remember, in the first year of junior high, when you gave me a key to your house so I could always come to see you? You're using the same lock on you house in Dugmore as you are here."

Natsu groaned and flopped down on one of the chairs. "Just how much stuff did you keep that I gave to you?" He asked, his voice dry.

"All of it, obviously." Grey replied as he walked back into the living room where Natsu was. Grey sat down on a couch opposite to Natsu. "And it's all serving me very well." Grey smiled again. "Let's do some homework… together."

Natsu didn't like it, but he knew that Grey was stronger than he was, so Natsu complied. The two went up to Natsu's bedroom, and for the next hour and a half, Natsu worked grudgingly with Grey on the homework that was assigned, most of the time doing it for Grey.

They finished up the last of the math homework, and Natsu flopped down on his bed, glad that he was finally done. "So… What's for dinner?" Grey asked Natsu from the desk.

Natsu turned over and glared at the raven haired boy. "Make your own food and work at your own house bastard."

"Yea, I would," Grey replied, totally unfazed by the hatred in Natsu's voice. "But I don't have my own place yet. I'm getting an apartment at the end of the week." Natsu sweat dropped at that. "Seriously, I'm starving, so, what's for dinner."

"No way I'm making you anything." Natsu muttered into his pillow.

"And why's that?" Grey shot back.

"Because, if I feed you once, you'll come back again and again and you will never leave me alone again. Just like a stray cat." Natsu said it as if it was basic knowledge.

"I thought you liked cats." Grey said, slightly confused.

"I do." Natsu looked up from his pillow. "Just not you."

"Please?" Grey begged. "I don't have anything at my apartment, just this once, I promise."

"And I wonder how long _that_ promise will last." Natsu shot back, his voice filled with daggers. "Maybe, about, I don't know, two days?"

Grey was hurt deeply by Natsu's words in that one sentence. Natsu was referring back to the second year of junior high, the year Natsu wrote the love letter to Gray. Natsu's parents had been especially rough on him one day, and Natsu had gone to Grey's house seeking comfort. Grey took in the bruised and beaten boy, and held him while Natsu cried his eyes out. Grey had promised Natsu that he would always be by his side, and that he would support Natsu no matter what happened. That day was what gave Natsu courage to write the letter. It was two days after that promise was made that Grey started the game of hide and seek around the world.

Grey sighed. "Oh… alright." He said, crestfallen. "I'll… I'll go now." Grey picked up his book bag and walked out Natsu's room towards the front door.

"Ah damn it all." Natsu muttered into his pillow. He quickly got off his bed and followed Grey. "Wait, Grey." Natsu said, his tone annoyed. Grey paused, halfway out the door. "I'm sorry, that was really mean." Natsu said, trying to hide the fact that, even though he hated Grey, Natsu didn't want to hurt his feelings. "I'll make you dinner ya stray cat." Natsu said, grinning.

"Really?" Grey asked, his face brightening up.

"Yea, whatever." Natsu said as he plunked down the stairs that lead to the front door. "Just close the door—you're letting all the warm air out." Grey closed the door happily.

Grey grinned, and when Natsu got to the bottom of the stairs, Grey wrapped his arms around a very surprised Natsu. "Thank you Natsu." Natsu blushed deeply.

That night, Natsu made an amazing bowl of ramen for each of the two boys. Grey teased Natsu about looking cute in an apron, Natsu blushed, Grey commented on how much Natsu ate, making Natsu blush once again. Grey really enjoyed Natsu's blush.

It was after they had both finished their soup when Natsu spoke. "Grey?" He asked seriously.

"Yea?" Grey replied cautiously, knowing that something bad was coming.

"I want you to leave Magnolia." Natsu said bluntly.

"What?" Grey asked, surprised. "I've only been here a couple days Natsu. And anyways, I like it here." He said, putting his hands behind his head. "It's homey."

"You found me Grey, good job." Natsu congratulated him with no positive emotion in his voice whatsoever. "But you've had your fun with me, so will you please leave? Go back to Dugmore or somewhere."

"Hehe, No." Grey replied, his tone flat. "No way I'm leaving you alone here, Pinky."

Natsu glared at him. "If you don't leave, then I will. I'm sorry, but I really don't want to be around you. After what you did to me, I don't really consider you a friend anymore."

"Well, I thought you might say that, and consider running off again." Grey said. He pulled his phone of out his pocket and waved it in Natsu's face. "Which is why I decided to get a way to stop you from running off again."

"What? What do you mean by that?" Natsu asked, fear edging his voice.

"You aren't twenty one yet Pinky. That means, if your parents want to, they can legally force you to go live with them again." Natsu paled at the thought. "I got tons of pictures of you on here, Pinky. If you run away, I just might figure out that you were somewhere near Magnolia, and I just might tell your grieving parents where you are. The entire police force would be out looking for you, trying to bring you home to your loving parents."

Natsu's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't _dare_." His voice was filled with hatred, but Grey could hear and equal amount of fear.

"Try me, Pinky." Grey said with a smirk on his face.

Natsu's parents were highly abusive. When he still lived with them, Natsu's father beat him almost daily. His mother didn't care about him, and didn't pay any attention to him unless he brought her money to buy useless stuff with. Most of the time, they would forget to feed him breakfast or dinner, so the role of providing food ended up landing on Grey, who brought Natsu extra meals every day at school.

"Alright fine." Natsu said, defeated. As much as he hated Grey, his parents were much worse than anything Grey could do. "I won't try and leave Magnolia."

Grey looked at him, expecting more. "Swear it." Grey said, wiggling the phone some more.

"Okay, okay Grey! I, Natsu Dragoneel, hereby swear that I will not try and leave Magnolia without permission from Grey Fullbuster. There, you happy?" Natsu asked curtly.

"Yes." Grey said as he reached out to ruffle Natsu's hair. "Very."

Natsu slapped Grey's hand off him. "Now, will you get out of my house?"

"Fine." Grey pouted.

Grey picked up his book bag, and followed Natsu to the door. "Thanks for the meal, Pinky." He said with a grin.

"Stop calling me Pinky!" Natsu said angrily as he blushed.

"You're so cute when you blush." Grey bent down and gave Natsu a light kiss on the cheek, causing Natsu to blush even more. He opened the door and walked out. "See ya tomorrow, Pinky."

"And stop it with the kissing thing!" Natsu yelled after him. Grey just chuckled.

**LINE**

**WELL, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE R/R, PLUS ALL THAT STUFF THAT I USUALLY SAY. THIS WAS MY LONGEST THING YET, AROUND 3.5K WORDS. TOOK ME AN ENTIRE PLANE RIDE PLUS ANOTHER HOUR TO DO.**


	3. Chapter 3: Spirit of Competition

Chapter 3: Spirit of Competition

**HEY EVEYONE! I'M BACK! I JUST FINISHED THE S-CLASS TEST SEGMENT ON THE ANIME, AND I DIED LIKE 12 TIMES! IF NATSU ACTUALLY GETS A NEW OUTFIT, I AM GOING TO GO AND PERSONALLY MUDER ALL THE PEOPLE WHO MAKE THE ANIME =D ALSO, I OFFICALLY HATE MAVIS FOR BEING TERRIBLE AT MAGIC AND SENDING THEM 7 YEARS INTO THE FUTURE. WHATEVER, I HAVEN'T SEEN MUCH OF HER, I HOPE SHE GETS BETTER. SHE IS CUTE, DON'T YA THINK? D=**

**ALSO, SORRY ABOUT STING. I HAVEN'T MET HIM WHERE I AM AT IN THE ANIME, BUT MY FRIEND RECOMMENDED HIM TO ME. SO I AM USING HIM, AND MAKING UP A PERSONALITY FOR HIM. IF I PUT HIM IN LATER, I WILL TRY TO FIND HIM IN THE ANIME FIRST.**

**IMPORTANT!**

**IF YOU READ THE 1ST CHAPTER, YOU SAW THAT GAJEEL WAS THE TEACHER. I AM EDITING IT SO FREED IS THE TEACHER, AND I AM ADDED GAJEEL AS A CHARACTER IN THE STORY. SO, ILL PUT IT IN AGAIN WHEN HE COMES IN, BUT DON'T GET CONFUSED!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARECTERS.**

**WARNING: YAOI, BOY X BOY, WHATEVER YOU WANNA CALL IT, ITS GETTING MORE INTENSE!**

Chapter 3: Spirit of Competition

Natsu woke to a single sunray hitting his face from the window across the room of where he slept. He slowly cracked open his eyes, but quickly shut them because of the sunlight. "Uhhhhhnnnnnn." Natsu moaned, rolling over away from the bright light. After a moment, Natsu sat up and looked around the room, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Not five feet away from him, Natsu saw Grey, sitting in one of the desk chairs, watching Natsu with a large book in his hand and a smile playing on his lips. "You are the world's greatest pervert. Get the hell out of my house, bastard." Natsu said drily.

"Ah, yes. Good morning to you too, Pinky." Grey said in an amused tone. Grey had an infuriating habit of starting conversations like that.

Natsu just stared blankly at him. "Get out of here, you pervert!" He yelled, throwing one of the pillows at Grey's face. "And seriously, give me the key back." Grey blocked the pillow easily with an outstretched hand.

"What, I'm not allowed to check up on my cute little friend?" He asked, standing up. He walked towards the shorter boy, smiling.

"No, you're not." Natsu said as he approached. "What are you do—umph!" He tried to say, but Grey bent down and kissed Natsu strongly, effectively cutting him off. Not knowing what else to do, Natsu brought his fist up and punched Grey square-on in the chest. Hard.

"Owwww," Grey complained as he stumbled backwards. "What was that for?" He asked, his eyes hurt.

"Seriously, dude." Natsu said as he climbed out of bed, blushing hard. "You have _got_ to stop it with the kissing thing. I'm not your boyfriend."

"Nah," Grey said. "You're just too cute for your own good, Pinky. I can't help but kiss you." He smiled. "Especially when you blush." That only made Natsu blush deeper. "And don't worry, you'll be my boyfriend soon."

"Just get out already!" Natsu said, embarrassed. He pushed Grey out the door. "Let me take a shower, seriously!"

"Alright, alright, Pinky!" Grey said, walking down the stairs. "I'll see you at school." He opened the door and walked out. "You are coming today, right?" He asked, poking his head back in the door.

"Yes, I am!" Natsu said from the top of the stairs, irritated. "Just get out of my house."

"Fine, Fine." Grey said, going out the door again. "See ya later, Pinky." He closed the door, laughing.

"Argh!" Natsu yelled to himself. "I _hate_ that guy!"

(A/N Skipping the whole shower, eating, brushing teeth part cause that's not important)

Natsu locked to front door behind him as he walked out of his house. He walked down the street, pondering Grey's actions as he walked to Fairy Tail High. He decided to take a shortcut through a long alleyway, to save the time of walking around a large supermarket. He was halfway through it when he heard a malicious voice behind him.

"Well, lookie here." The voice said. "We caught ourselves a little Fairy, now didn't we?" Natsu snapped around to see three guys wearing Phantom Lord uniforms. Phantom Lord was a rival school of Fairy Tail, located on the other side of town. The kids tended to be more muscle than brains, so they tried to jump Fairy Tail students fairly often.

"Great, it's you idiots." Natsu said drily, causing the one who spoke before to narrow his eyes. Natsu heard running footsteps behind him, and saw two more Phantom Lord students cutting of his escape route when he looked back.

"Guess I'm gonna have to fight you guys, aren't I?" Natsu said in a tired voice as he threw his book bag up against the alley wall.

"I'll show you, Fairy!" The first guy ran at Natsu yelling, aiming a punch at Natsu's face. Natsu easily dodged down, and punched the boy in the stomach, making him fall over. A second guy came at Natsu from behind. Natsu planted his left foot down, and swung his right foot around in a powerful, arcing roundhouse kick, which connected with the guy's face. He slumped down, probably unconscious.

The next three guys all came at Natsu together. Though Natsu was good at fighting, he couldn't handle all three of them at once. Two grabbed his arms from behind, while the other punched him hard in the stomach, momentarily quelling Natsu as the breath was knocked out of him.

The first guy got up again. "You're a tough little Fairy, aren't you?" He said. "Well let's see how tough you are after this!" He wound his fist up, and brought it hard and fast at Natsu's face. It hit him in the jaw, and his head snapped to the side. That was going to leave a nasty bruise.

Natsu slowly turned his head back to the first guy, who was smirking. Blood trickled out the side of Natsu's mouth and he glared at the Phantom Lord murderously. "How'd ya like _that_, Fairy?" The guy asked triumphly.

"Pathetic." Natsu said, spitting out blood. The guy's eyes narrowed.

Suddenly, Grey came flying at the first guy with a jumping roundhouse kick. He hit him straight on in the temple, and the guy slumped down to the ground, unconscious. Using his forward spinning momentum, he then kicked the guy who was holding Natsu's right hand in the stomach with both feet. Grey landed on his hands, and flipped over onto his feet in a fighting stance.

Natsu took advantage of the moment when Grey kicked the guy on his right to free his hand. He brought his hand over his body in a vicious uppercut to the guy on his left's jaw, and Natsu yanked his left hand free. It only took the two of them a couple more seconds to knock out the rest of the guys. Grey went after the third grunt, while Natsu finished up with the two that were holding his arms.

At the end of it, they were both breathing heavily. "What the hell Grey!" Natsu said, his pride wounded. "I had it totally under control!"

"Yea," Grey said sarcastically. "I could tell that by the way you were being held down and beaten senseless." He took a step towards Natsu, concern in his eyes.

"Don't you _dare_ kiss me again." Natsu said, pissed.

"I won't." Grey assured him. Grey twisted Natsu's face so he could see where Natsu was punched. "Are you ok?" He asked. "That looked like a pretty hard punch."

Natsu pushed him away. "I'm fine!" He said, flaring up. He walked over to the side of the alley and picked his book bag up. "Come on, we need to get to school." He said.

"Alright, fine." Grey said, sighing. They walked out of the alley, and Grey picked his book bag up from where he left it.

"Wait a minute…" Natsu said, thinking. "You were stalking me, weren't you?" He looked at Grey angrily. "I thought I told you to stay away from me!"

"Alright, A, I wasn't stalking you as much as making sure you got to school alright, and B, you told me to get out of your house, not to leave you alone." He said, half smiling half smirking.

Natsu grunted. He knew there was no way he was going to win an argument with Grey over something like that. "I was doing just fine on my own, I don't need your help with every little thing, I don't care how much you want it."

"Well…" Grey said, dark happiness creeping up in his voice. "You owe me either way for saving your ass out there." He smiled darkly.

"W-What do you have in mind?" Natsu stuttered, fear in his voice.

"How about you be my boyfriend?" Grey said, slinging his arm around Natsu's shoulder and pulling the shorter boy in to him.

"What! No way!" Natsu yelled, pushing Grey away from him. "Not much in this world that would make me agree to that."

"Fine," Grey pouted. "How about… dinner and a movie tonight?"

Natsu shot a glare at the raven haired teen. "Tch, fine." He said grumpily. Grey just smiled.

It took the pair a couple more minutes to reach the school. When they got there, Ezra and Lucy were in the courtyard, talking.

"Hey Ezra, Lucy!" Natsu yelled over to them as he and Grey walked towards them.

"Oh hi Nat—" She stopped abruptly when she saw Natsu's face, which had begun to turn and dark purple. She glared at Grey, who once again had his arm slung around Natsu's shoulders. A dark aura formed around her, and students in a couple hundred meter radius ran for cover from the student council president's wrath.

"GREY!"She yelled, running over to the boy and picking him up by the collar of his shirt. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO NATSU?" She shook him back and forth like a rag doll.

"Ezra Ezra!" Natsu said, waving his arms back and forth as he tried to get her attention. "It was Phantom Lord who did this, Grey actually helped me!"

"Huh?" She stopped shaking him the moment she heard those words. The dark aura dissipated from around her. She let go of him, and Grey crumpled to the ground like a popped balloon. "That sorry excuse for a student _helped_ you?"

"I swear Ezra; sometimes you can be so dense." Natsu said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Phantom Lord had me pinned down, and Grey came and saved me."

"Pinky's right, demon girl." Ezra glared at Grey, who was finally picking himself up off the ground. "Ummmm…. I mean, _he_ is right, o great esteemed _Ezra_." He didn't want to piss her off again.

"Alright, in that case, I'll let you live." She said curly, making Grey sweat drop. "But know, if anything like this ever happens again." Her dark aura returned. "I will make you pay with your life!" Grey crawled back a couple feet in fear. "Okay then, have a good day!" She said, smiling brightly.

Grey breathed a sigh of relief once the scarlet haired girl was out of earshot. "Seriously, how dense is that girl?"

"More than you'd know." Natsu replied. "But never let her hear you say that, or her boyfriend, Jellal."

The first half of the day passed pretty peacefully. Gildarts, the math teacher, yelled at Natsu for not showing up for class the day before, until Cana, his daughter, threw a book at his face for not noticing the ugly bruise that took up most of Natsu's face. Evergreen and Reedus also had their own little "talks" with Natsu about not showing up the day before as well, but other than that, noting eventful happened.

It really started to get interesting at lunch. Natsu was walking out to the courtyard with Grey, when Grey realized he had forgotten his bento in the classroom. He walked off, leaving Natsu to start lunch on his own. Natsu sat down at a table and began eating.

It hadn't been thirty seconds before a particular classmate of Natsu sat down next to him. Said classmate had long, spiky black hair that went all the way down his back, as well as metal piercings all over his face. "Hey Natsu." The boy said.

"Oh, ummm… Hey Gajeel." (A/N Ok peoples, I know, it's Gajeel, and he was the teacher in Chapter 1. I have decided to change that, and make Freed the teacher instead. Just know that, Gajeel will become one of Natsu's followers! =D) Natsu said awkwardly, blushing. Gajeel was one of the people who pursued Natsu romantically, even though he was a boy. Natsu had his own small fan club of admirers throughout the school, mostly made up of boys.

"You didn't show up to P.E., I was really worried about you." Gajeel said, leaning his face closer to Natsu's. P.E. was a favorite class for Natsu's admirers, if they were lucky enough to be with the pink haired boy. They loved to see him sweaty and out of breath, they found him really cute like that, and it also really turned them on.

Gajeel was going for a kiss, obviously, and Natsu could tell by the multiple times Grey had approached him like that.

"Hey, Gajeel, stop it…" Natsu said, blushing harder as he leaned back, away from the approaching boy.

"But you're so cute, Natsu." He said, his breath ghosting against Natsu's face. Natsu had nowhere more to back up to. Gajeel was still moving in, his lips only inches from Natsu's. Just as his lips were about to land on Natsu's, Gajeel was yanked back. Very violently.

Natsu looked up to see Sting, another one of his admirers, had grabbed ahold of Gajeel's long hair, and used it to rip the black haired teen away from Natsu. "Keep your lips away from him, metal-boy." He sneered at Gajeel, who was in a mess in the dirt. Sting swiftly sat down next to Natsu, placing an arm around Natsu's shoulders.

Sting placed two fingers under Natsu's cheek, and used them to turn Natsu's head so he was looking at the yellowing bruise on the salmon haired boy's face. "Oh Natsu, what happened?" Sting asked, the concern and worry genuine. "It wasn't that mutt, was it?" Sting asked, referring the Gajeel.

"N-no, it was Phantom Lord…" Sting was going to probably try and kiss him as well. Sting began to slowly, seductively, lean his head in closer towards Natsu's. Natsu was spot on.

"Oh Natsu," Sting said softly. "If Gajeel did it, just tell me. I'll protect you from that pile of scrap metal." His voice was very, very dark. "Let me prove my love to you…" Sting's face was just a couple of inches from Natsu's, and the shorter boy could feel the blonde's breath on his cheek.

"Hands off him!" A loud voice shouted from behind Natsu, saving him from a dreaded kiss. "Kissing a cute boy when he doesn't want it isn't a MAN!" A large hand was placed on Sting's forehead, and a second later, the blonde was propelled backwards in the Gajeel, who was just standing up.

A strong pair of hands went under Natsu's shoulders, and he was lifted up, his back placed on a massive, muscular chest. It was Elfman, the third most devoted Natsu fan, after Sting and Gajeel, who always fought over first. The platinum haired teen placed a protective arm around Natsu's chest, keeping the other boys away from the prize.

"Oh, thanks Elfman!" Natsu said cheerily. Elfman, even though he was very devoted to Natsu, was one of the only people who didn't try to kiss him on a regular basis. Elfman, even though he loved Natsu, treated the boy more like a little brother, who he protected from the other boys the best he could.

Sting and Gajeel jumped to their feet, enraged. The only two things in the world that brought them together were Natsu, and another boy trying to take the blushing boy. Other than that, they were bitter rivals. "Get your filthy paws off Natsu!" Sting yelled furiously at Elfman.

"Yea, Natsu only likes us! Isn't that right, Natsu?" Gajeel said, turning on the onyx eyed boy, who was currently trying to quietly slip from Elfman's grasp.

"Well… That's not true…" He froze, sweat dropping. Natsu hated it when they tried to make him pick favorites. "I like you all…" He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"No!" The three other boys all yelled at once. "I'm your favorite, aren't I? Hey! Stop copying me! No, _you_ stop copying _me_!" They glared at each other for a second, then all jumped together in a massive fist fight.

"No." The three boys stop in mid fight. "Pinky belongs to _me_." It was Grey, smirking as usual. He had Natsu around the shoulders, holding the boy tightly so he wouldn't escape. "Isn't that right?" He looked down at Natsu, who was struggling in Grey's arms.

"Ah!" Natsu yelled, surprised as the other three at the sudden appearance of the new boy. "Hey, let me go!" Natsu struggled harder, but Grey would not let go.

"Yes you do, Pinky." Grey said, turning Natsu so that his head was facing Grey's. "And this proves it." Grey quickly leaned his head down, sealing his lips on Natsu's.

Natsu's eyes widened, and he struggled for a couple seconds before finally ripping his head away from the raven haired boy's. "Arg! What the hell, Grey!" Natsu yelled, blushing like mad. Grey just smiled fondly before releasing the shorter boy from his grasp.

The other three boys stared in shock, their mouths open. Gajeel was the first who snapped out of it. "Why you little… I'm gonna killed you…"

"How _dare_ you place your dirty lips on Natsu's divine!" It was Sting, his voice filled with dark malice.

"That was not a MAN!" Elfman.

The three boys advanced upon Grey, a dark aura surrounding them. Nothing brings three people together like hating a fourth! (Or was is two hating a third… whatever, two and three don't apply here.)

Natsu scrambled away from the four boys, but Grey held his ground, letting them advance upon him.

Gajeel was fast. He struck out at Grey's face at a blinding speed, but Grey was faster, catching the black haired boy's fist, and punching him in the stomach. Soon it had become an all-out war. It went on for like that for a couple minutes, yells and puffs of dirt everywhere.

"Stop it, NOW!" The four fighting males stopped, mid punch at Ezra's voice. "What are you four doing?" She asked sternly.

"Nothing!" They all yelled together, putting their arms around each other's shoulders. "Just a friendly little brawl, that's all." They smiled plasticity.

"You know I don't tolerate fighting!" She yelled. "Now, since you are all such friends, why don't you go and wash your uniforms, _together_?" She glared at each of them in turn.

"Yes Ma'am!" They said fearfully before running off. Though they all hated each other, Ezra was worse than anything any of them would be able to do.

"Ezra turned to Natsu, concerned. "Are you alright, Natsu?" He nodded. "What were they fighting about, do you know?" She asked

"I have no idea…" Natsu said, looking everywhere but at Ezra.

"Oh!" She said, placing a fist in her palm. "They must have been fighting over strawberry cake!" She said. "I'm such a genius!" Ezra believed that strawberry cake was the answer to everything in the world.

'_You're so dense, Ezra_' Natsu thought fondly. He chuckled.

**LINE**

**WELL, WHAT DID YA THINK? THIRD CHAPTER, I MAY MAKE IT A BIT LONGER, BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE YOU ALL WAIT ANY MORE, SO HERE IT IS. TELL ME IF THERE ANY MISTAKES IN ANY OF THE CHAPTERS, _BUT DO NOT GO HATING ON HOW I SPELL GREY'S NAME! _SOME PEOPLE DO IT GRAY, SOME DO IT GREY, AND SOME PEOPLE SAY GAZILLE AND LUVIA! I CAN SPELL IT HOWEVER I WANT TO, I'M THE AUTHOR! *RANT OVER* WELL, I HOPE YOU LOVED IT, PLEASE R/R!**


End file.
